


Midnight Meetings

by may_is_aloser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Misses GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), No Sex, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-War, Romance, Slow Dancing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_is_aloser/pseuds/may_is_aloser
Summary: George has become the new Vice President due to Quakity joining Pogtopia and Dream trys to convince him to join their side but George doesn't abide. George has a very important plan that he can't slip up.  Every night at 12 am, George and Dream agree to meet up and talk about plans. Over time, George finds himself slowly forming a crush on Dream and eventually falling in love with the mysterious man.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 8





	Midnight Meetings

The war is 10 days. 10 days to try and stop the death of the President. George is the new vice president due to Quakity moving to the Pogtopia fight after the "Flatty Patty incident" George breathes heavily, preparing for Schlatt's new speech. He was given a paper but he decided to just read it when he was up there. George had a part of course since he was Schlatts "right-hand man". George bit his lip nervously, gripping his hair and softly tugging. The boy sat there in silence until he heard the door open and Fundy's voice. "Sir, The town meeting is in 2 minutes" George nodded in return and Fundy left. He got up and walked out of the room, down the stairs, out to the stage. Schlatt was fixing his tie and the curtains were down. You could faintly hear the chatter of everyone in Manberg. 

"George! My man!!" Schlatt said, hugging George while he just awkwardly stood there. Schlatt walked to the mic and George stood next to him as the curtains opened and the crowd went silent. "WELCOME CITIZENS OF MANBERG TO THE RECRUITING OF THE PTS" Schlatt smiled "So as we all know, Quakity has left our nation to join a trashy city name "pOgToPiA" He mocked. "And there's a said trail that leads from here straight to Pogtopia. We are here to make a team that will search for Pogtopia and Kill Dream and Techno". George's eyes widened "K-kill?" he whispered and turned to Schlatt. Schlatt just smirked. "Once we get rid of Dream and Techno it will be easy to in-prison the rest since Dream and Techno are the strongest"George fixed his glasses and started to play with his fingers. "Now I will pass it off to our new Vice President, Georgenotfound!" Everyone clapped and George came up to the mic and clearing his throat. 

"Whoever is willing to risk their lives to k...Kill Dream and Techno and find Pogtopia please come up" George stated. Sapnap, Eret, Karl, Badboyhalo, and Skeppy stood up and walked to the stage. George looked shocked at how Sapnap was willing to kill his best friend. "You men know that you could die correct? And you are okay with this?" They all just nodded "Yes Sir" George swallowed and turned "Follow me then" He started to walk off the stage and back inside, down the hall and into a secret room full of weapons and amour. The boys geared up and got on horses. Once they left, George sighed but out of nowhere, he heard a voice.

"Hey, Georgie~" George's eyes widened and he turned around, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. As he turned around, he saw a smirking man, his mask covering everything but his mouth. "You shouldn't be here," George stated blandly. Dream shrugged, "You won't tell anyone" he paused. "Right, George~" he purred his name.

"You should leave before someone sees you, they want to kill you and Techno first" Dream just laughed in response. Dream moved slightly closer to the shorter boy, "Why don't you join us George?" he asked and George looked anywhere but at Dream. "You need to leave" The brunette repeated. Dream took his mask off and set it on the table next to them, pushing George against the wall and grabbing his chin, forcing the older boy to look at him. "D-ream" The boy stuttered, face red.

"George, Come with me, we can live together far away from everyone else" George stuttered more. "D-Dream w-we can't" Dream leaned in close to George's ear the doorknob turned and Dream quickly got off George and put his mask on, tying his hands together with a piece of string he had. Schlatt walked in "Hey George do you know wh-" he paused, looking at Dream tied up and next to George. "You got him?!?! Good job Gogy!!" George cringed at the name and just nodded. "Yeah" Dream glared at Schlatt though you couldn't see through his mask. Schlatt roughly grabbed Dream's arm and started pulling him down the hall. "Wait! how bout I interrogate him before we kill him" George questioned, panicking. Schlatt smiled "That's a great idea, George, dear" He turned around and walked into a room with two chairs facing each other and the rest of the room empty. George sat down in one chair and Dream in the other. Schlatt walked to the exit, "You have 10 minutes, then he's dead" George swallowed nervously and Schlatt left. George took his glasses off and looked at Dream "what. the. HELL WERE YOU THINKING CLAY?!?!" Dream stayed quiet. George sighed "Look. I have a plan and I need you and the rest of Pogtopia to stay low for a bit, I need to get close enough to Schlatt so he trusts me then I'll betray him. Once he's dead I become the New President and I can give Manberg to Tommy. I can't ditch my position to go "rUn oFf fAr aWaY wItH yOu". George said annoyed. 

Dream sighed and looked at him "You're so smart, George dear" Dream said, bitterly spitting out the last part. 

"Are you jealous of Schlatt??"

"noooo"

"Dream oh my god"

"Shut up Gogy"

"You don't need to be jealous, He can't replace you, Dreamy" George smiled sweetly. "Now get out of here and get back to Pogtopia, but be careful, Clay. Sapnap and a bunch of others are searching for the trail that leads there" Dream smiled and moved his mask off his face behind going close to George's ear, whispering "I love you" and kissed his cheek. He slipped his hands out of the restraints and slipped out into the hall, putting his mask back on. George sat there, stunned and cheeks pink. He smiled to himself 

"I love you too"

George started to run down the hall to where Schlatt was "HES GONE" He yelled and Schlatt looked angry "HOW??" George lied saying that he "ran off after distracting me but wouldn't say a word" It was slightly true though. Schlatt called for Hbomb, Ponk, and Punz and they ran off, looking for Dream.

Dream POV

I ran to a cave where my horse was hiding and we rode off to Pogtopia. I trust that George can try to lead them away from where I'm at. When I get there, I tell Wilbur and Techno what happened. While I'm talking their ears off I don't realize what I'm saying anymore "It was so adorable how he was just standing there shocked after I kis-" I stopped myself and awkwardly choked as Wilbur called for everyone's attention and said to listen to me. "George said that Schlatt has a plan to kill Techno and me first then in prison the rest of us" I yelled. "We have to stay low until the war so we can follow with George's plan to get close to Schaltt then betray him." most people nodded and agreed. 

"What if he's lying" Tommy spoke among the crowd. 

"He wouldn't do that-"

"Georgenotfound is a lair " Dream just looked shocked but he didn't say anything

"George would not do that to us- to Dream" Wilbur admitted. Dream nodded hesitantly. 

"But we don't know for sure so we can't just "lay low" Tommy spoke bitterly

"I agree with Tommy" Tubbo softly said, almost as a whisper.

Wilbur protested "We need to listen to Dream, He knows George the best so he would know. If he said that George wouldn't do that, we need to trust that" Dream smiled at Wilbur.

"Thanks, Wil," Tommy nodded. at Wilbur's speech.

George POV

They gave up the search. George was back in his base, sapnap eating popcorn and flicking some into George's hair. "Did you really lose Dream? Or did you let him go?" Sapnap said smirking Georges face turned pink 

"That doesn't matter" Sapnap turned from a smirk to a shit-eating grin. 

"Do you like him?" George wanted to protest but he knew that deep down, he was asking himself the same question "Do I like Dream?" he thought out loud. "That's a yes" Sapnap teased 

"Oh, whatever Snapmap" George giggled. 

"Call me that again I dare you" Sapnap stopped eating the popcorn and was about to throw the empty bowl at him. George laughed then looked at Sapnap with a smirk

"Snapmap" he spoke then was greeted with a wooden bowl to the head. George looked at Sapnap who still looked pissed.

"You're a dead man walking" George was about to throw the bowl back but the door opened. 

"George, sir. The president would like to speak with you" George got up and filled sapnap off before leaving with Eret. They walked down the hall to Schlatt's office. George was slightly nervous, hoping it wasn't about Dream. Schlatt smiled 

"George," he said happily "Come in, there's something I want to show you" George gulped then walked in, Eret leaving. "George as you know, the war is in less than 10 days." George nodded in response. "well I want to show you something that might lower the time" Schlatt spoke with an evil desire in his voice. George followed Schlatt into a painting and down a dark hallway. "George, you are my right-hand man now and it's perfect because I know you a lot about Dream and his....techniques" George nodded as they came to a stop. Schlatt opened a safe that held a chest. "George my men have been very busy.. well Callahan and Sam have" he smirked "In this trapped chest are 10 electras" George didn't believe him.

"What?" Schlatt just laughed 

"look for yourself" Schlatt unlocked the chest with a key in his pocket and laughed as George looked at the wings in awe. 

"How-"

"lots and lots of ender pearls" Schlatt interrupted George. George just laughed and smiled

"Amazing"

3rd person ( location:Dream)

Dream walked into the potato farm and saw Technoblade farming. "Techno I need to speak with you" he spoke. Techno didn't stop what he was doing and didn't even look at Dream

"Hm?"

"George sent me a letter. He wants to meet at a secret place in the woods." He paused. "He wants to talk," Techno smirked in return

"And?"

"Anddd I don't completely just it. What if it was a trap and George didn't even send the letter?" Techno still didn't stop farming but he looked up at Dream. " Alright loverboy, I'll follow you and make sure nothing bad happens." Dream smiled 

"Thanks, and don't call me that"

3rd person (George)

George got ready and walked to where his horse was staying, he got on and started heading east, into a forest. After a while of riding through the forest, he found his secret hiding spot that he decorated a while back, just to come to when he was stressed. The letter he gave Dream had the details to find it. This is the first time he's ever showed anyone this. It looked like an entrance to a cave but the "door" was covered with vines, He pushed them to the side and walked in. There were flowers blooming and trees covered with fairy lights: to light up the place. There was a small stream that had a mini waterfall that led the stream longer. The place was secluded. But sadly, you couldn't see the stars much due to the trees surrounding everything. While admiring the place, he heard footsteps. He pulled out his sword and prepared, just seeing Dream. He sighed in relief. "Boo" Dream wheezed and George just rolled his eyes. Dream sat down next to George. "Wow, what a nice spot for a date Georgie" 

"This is not a date" Dream just smirked in return. "We need to talk" his voice becoming serious. Dream took off his mask and looked at George, fulling interested. George sighed. "Schlatt has 10 electras. And his whole team has been producing fireworks like crazy" Techno was on his horse right outside of this cave meetup spot thing. He listened close. 

"How did he get so many?!" Dream sounded shocked. George just shook his head.

"No clue"

"So we should steal and burn them?"

"yes, but I need to find out the code to the safe they are in, and get that key from Schlatt" Dream smirked

"I'm sure you'll find out those things in no time since you are so smart" George rolled his eyes again

"Simp" Dream wheezed and looked back at George

"It's true" George smiled to himself as his cheeks turned pink.

"Let's meet up here every 2 days at midnight til the war" George suggested. "Then I can tell you what's happening, and we can hang out" He smiled sweetly.

"Every night."

"Dre-"

"Every night."

"Fine, every night" Dream smiled and grabbed his mask, getting up. George got up with him and Dream grabbed his hand, kissing it.

"Goodnight Gogy, sleep well" George's face heated. He just laughed it off.

"Goodnight Pissbaby"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I got the first chapter done! I hope you guys like this story. I wrote it on paper first and copying it from paper to her eis so annoying lol. I blame my friend since he was the one who told me to put it on Ao3. Anyways, Bye! 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> May💞
> 
> Word count:2163


End file.
